


Inevitable

by Choneudin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Full of fluff, Loki Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choneudin/pseuds/Choneudin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was brought to the Avengers, for his banishment. He was to help them. The Avengers find themselves in the company of the same madman who tried to destroy New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

 

 

 

 

**Chapter One**

* * *

 

 

_Clink. Clank. Clink. Clank._

 

 

The sound of clattering chains echoed down the vast hallway. Six finely armored men walked down the hallway, towards a great vast golden throne. One of them carried the chains of a man, a prisoner.

 

 

_Clink. Clank. Clink. Clank._

 

 

The prisoner was silent. His hands, feet, and neck were tied down with chains and jangled with every step. He had an expression of calmness, and his clothes were decked with gold and dark green. As the party drew nearer to what seemed to be a magnificent throne, two people came into view. A beautifully dressed woman, with long golden brown locks, was deep in discussion with the man on top of the throne. The man did not look like someone to trifle with. He held a staff in one hand, and gripped the throne armrest with the other. Battle scars were evident on his face and a gold eyepatch over his left eye. The man then noticed the group come forth and he ceased his talking. The woman turned and suddenly her olive eyes were fixed on the charming prisoner.

 

 

“Loki,” she said, breathless. “Hello Mother.” Loki turned his head towards her. His green eyes glittered. “Have I made you proud?”  The woman anxiously wrung her hands together. “Don’t make this any worse.” Loki smirked, his smile slowly lighting up his pale face. “Define ‘worse.’”

 

“Enough.” The seated man’s voice boomed. “Leave us be, Frigga.” Frigga cast one last look at Loki then gracefully exited the throne room. The man’s undivided attention was then swept onto Loki.

  

The guard holding the heavy chains, walked Loki a few paces towards the foot of the throne.

_One. Two. Three._

 

 

He stopped at the third step then swung his right leg around and brought it together with his left leg with a resounding _CLANG_. The metallic sound echoed throughout the hall. Remaining in a straightened position, Loki stood looking up at the man. Then he laughed. A maniacal, strong, and loud laugh filled the throne room. The guards shuffled nervously and the guard holding the chains gripped them tightly, as if sensing that Loki might escape.

 

  

“Now I really don’t see what this fuss is all about.”

 

 

Loki brought his hands together in a casual shrug, but this didn’t fool the seated man. His gaze scanned over Loki.

 

“You truly do not feel remorse for a realm you brought ruin upon?”

 

“A mere realm that I sought to rule, compared to the ones you’ve taken under your hands.” The seated man flinched almost visibly.

 

“Everywhere you go you bring upon mischief. Grief. Death.”

 

“I was simply trying to be a benevolent god to these mortals.” Loki spoke quietly. His chains jangled as he shifted his feet.

  

“We are NOT gods.” The man spoke with a tone of finality. Loki raised an eyebrow, challenging the king’s words.

 

“Give or take five thousand more years or so.”

 

“Enough!” The man’s voice boomed. “You should be grateful. It is only due to Frigga and Thor’s graciousness that you are even alive.”

 

 

Loki bristled at this. He took one step forward, only to have the guard’s steady hand pull back on his chains. The chains dug into his skin, and Loki inwardly glowered. Oh how he wanted to do nothing more but to crumble Odin and his precious throne! The man that lied to him and gave him false promises. The man who was king, Allfather of Asgard. The man that was standing right in front of him. The man who wanted to make his brother...no, Thor, king. He wanted to triumph over his oaf of a brother and make him tremble at his feet. He wanted to do nothing more but to watch Asgard and Midgard **burn**. Every last one of them. Keeping his violent and clashing thoughts together, Loki forced a grim smile at Odin. “Why must you keep the axe hanging over me when you could just... **swing** it.”

 

“For your crimes Loki,” said Odin, completely ignoring his question. “You shall be banished to Midgard to aid the Avengers in their work.” “What?!” Loki could not help his outburst and the guards stiffened. The chains on his neck tightened.

 

Odin inclined his head at Loki. His eye betrayed no emotion. “I repeat, you are to be banished to Midgard and pay for your crimes by helping the group called the Avengers.” Loki could not hide his disgust. He took another step forward, and the chains cut even further. “You must send me back to the realm which I tried to take over? I find this displeasing!”

 

“Silence!” Odin’s staff hit the ground and the sound rang out. “You are to be sentenced there. Warn you, shall you fail...” The threat hung into the air. Loki scowled, irritation evident on his face. “You shall be under watch by your brother and the Avengers of course. Also...” Odin beckoned with a hand. A guard behind Loki brought forth a pair of handcuffs. “You shall be shackled with these magic-dampening handcuffs. Only Thor can release them at his will.” The guard stepped up to Loki and Loki could see that, the guard was _nervous_. Loki’s chains were released with a flick of Odin’s hand, but before he could even blink, the guards had him by the arms pinned behind his back.The handcuffs shook slightly as the guard’s hands trembled, placing the handcuffs around Loki’s wrists. Loki curled his lip as the handcuffs whirred and buzzed, the gears shifting and clicking to fit his wrists. How disgusting.

 

 

“Be warned Loki,” called Odin as Loki was led away by his stupidly grinning bro-...Thor.  “Make no mistake this time.”

 

Contempt boiled in Loki’s veins and he sneered.

_As if.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Adding more chapters soon! This is my first work so please don't be so judging. ;-;


End file.
